drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Hero
The '''Hero '(or the Creation Hero) is the title given to the player's character in the Drawn to Life series. It is usually depicted in official artwork as a somewhat crudely drawn boy with a sword, yellow hair, a red shirt with a lightning bolt decal, and short, blue jeans. It is drawn by The Creator with the intent of creating a champion to battle all the threats to the village. The Hero's appearance is not certain because it is customized to resemble anything the player desires though all have a humanoid structure. The Hero's weapons vary in the categories of guns, swords and other weapons, to nothing but themselves (physical attacks). The Hero maintains a static role throughout the series, in each game being the main protagonist. They are also often referred to as a male and are significantly larger than the Raposa. Drawing In gameplay, near the start of the game, you draw the Hero. There is a rough guideline that you cannot go beyond (it functions as a boundary), but inside of that, you can draw/fill in whatever you want. After you draw the Hero, you must give them a name. There are also templates that the player can use if they do not want to draw the Hero from scratch. When in levels, the player usually draws a weapon that the player can use to defeat enemies. After the first Hero, you can draw two more if you want, so that you have a total of three that you can switch between whenever you want to. In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS), they can add or subtract more or fewer arms and legs, as well as more forms that they can draw to choose from. In levels In levels the Hero can run, jump and shoot, amongst various other things, and is sent to look for four pieces of The Book of Life, and three Raposa hidden/caught in each level. They use creations to get further, and is apparently the only one who can kill Baki and Shadow creatures. In The Next Chapter, they are improved and are able to swim longer and smash through levels a lot quicker. Drawn To Life The Hero is first introduced to the village via mannequin in Creation Hall. They retrieve the missing templates to restore the village to its former glory, and eventually defeat Wilfre. Drawn To Life: The Next Chapter The Hero returns via a mannequin in a second Creation Hall aboard Turtle Rock and accompanies the Raposa on a voyage around the world overseas. However, they do not remember anybody nor do they remember going on his first adventure due to the fact that they were created using a different mannequin, that has extra and resizable parts. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) The Hero returns to find the missing items that Circi sent them to find. They find the artifacts and fight the monster Circi created. Attacks Default: Using the Y button, the Hero attacks using only their hands or fists. Ground Pound: '''By jumping and pressing down on the D-pad and B, the Hero jumps into the air and lands on the ground to crush enemies. In the Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS), it is called, "Butt Stomp." '''Slasher: Pressing the Y button, the Hero attacks with the Slasher weapon that can be drawn by the player. Exclusive to Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (DS). Slinger: Pressing the Y button, the Hero uses the Slinger weapon to attack by swinging it in multiple directions. Shooter: Pressing the Y button, the Hero shoots with the Shooter weapon like a gun. Trivia * Despite many misconceptions of his name, it has been confirmed that the box art's hero name is Drew. needed * It can be assumed that the Hero can indeed speak, seeing as the player is occasionally presented with dialogue options in certain cutscenes. * Due to the various religious referencing in the game, it is rumored that the Hero represents the biblical figure Jesus. * The hero can only swim in Drawn to Life with flippers, but can swim whenever they want in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter. This may be because of the improved mannequin. It's rumored that the two mannequins are made of two different materials, despite that they were duplicates. * In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, In the last level of Wilfre's Wasteland, statues of Drew can be found scattered around the mansion. * The Hero bears similar resemblance to another protagonist developed by THQ: Lock from the Tower Defense game Lock's Quest. **There is also a preset for the hero that resembles an enemy known as a Clockwork from Lock's Quest. Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Creations Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter